


Coming the Damsel

by Quasar



Category: HUFF Tanya - Works, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/pseuds/Quasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Tony's first time post-Smoke and Ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming the Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2007

"I never once thought of you as the damsel," Tony said earnestly during a break in the kiss.

Lee laughed. "Well, that's good. Otherwise, I couldn't do this." He pushed his hips forward and Tony was all angles -- bony Tony -- but somehow they seemed to fit just right.

Tony's blue eyes widened at the contact, and then they were fastened at the mouth again. Tony seemed to be trying to suck an orgasm out through Lee's tongue. Lee couldn't help wondering how that kind of action would feel lower down. As soon as he thought it, Tony sank to his knees and started popping the buttons of Lee's fly -- faster than Lee had thought it could be done by another person, faster than he could think what to do or say, but still too slow for the rush of heat in his blood.

Lee was leaning back against his dressing table, his mouth hanging open, caught between action and reaction. As many fans as James Taylor Grant had, as many different women as Lee had dated, he had never mixed work with pleasure before. Never had more than a few illicit kisses in the dressing room, never made out on set or seduced someone over Raymond Dark's coffin. And sure, he technically wasn't working today, just picking up a few things from his dressing room before the place was locked up for hiatus -- but there were still people around, and had he even locked the door?

Of course he hadn't; Tony had just stepped in. Had Tony locked the door? Probably not. Neither of them knew this was going to happen. And it would be _just_ like Amy to pop her head in and see if they were talking to each other.

Lee was no exhibitionist -- well, okay, maybe he was, a little. Acting is a kind of exhibitionism, isn't it? But he wasn't into public sex, anyway, and he wasn't particularly attracted to Amy or her gothpunk style. And yet somehow, the thought of her catching them like this, Lee with his dick out and Tony kneeling before him, just made him harder.

With all that racing through his head, all Lee could manage was a non-verbal groan as Tony's clever wizard fingers pulled him free of his boxers, Tony's hot eyes drank him in with one look, Tony's incredible lush mouth tasted him, licked once around the head and then swallowed him down.

Lee's vision went sparkly in a really unimportant way, and he scrabbled for support on the dressing table as his knees nearly gave way, and some things fell over or fell off the table -- also not important -- and he wasn't exactly in control of the noises coming out of his mouth but he did try, a little, to keep them short of screams.

But, holy SHIT, Tony was good at this! Lee'd had some pretty hot blowjobs from some pretty experienced women over the years, but none of them stacked up to this. Tony's mouth was hot and wet and deep and hungry, but the special part wasn't any one move, it was more in how he paced it. Was it some magic thing? Surely not -- well, probably not -- but how else could he know _exactly_ how hard to suck, and how to move, and when to go deep and when to pull back and just how hard to roll Lee's balls in his palm and oh my fucking god --

Lee managed a warning grunt and pushed at Tony's forehead, but Tony was clamped onto his hips and didn't pull back. He swallowed. It wasn't the first time someone had done that for Lee but damn, it was a good way to ratchet up the afterglow factor. If the mind-scrambling blowjob hadn't already ratcheted it up to the ceiling.

Tony sat back on his heels, mouth curved into a smug little smile, and Lee could only stare at him. All kinds of clever lines came to mind like "If I'd known it was _that_ good, I'd have turned gay years ago!" or "Keep doing that, and I'll be your slave for life," or even just "Why the hell did we wait so long for this?" But apparently the brain-mouth connection was still on the fritz, because all he managed was "Uh . . . wow."

And maybe that was enough, because Tony's smile, which had gotten slightly uncertain during the pause, redoubled as if Lee actually _had_ managed a good line. He leaned in and gave Lee's softening dick one little kiss, then tucked it away and had him all buttoned up in seconds. So why did he feel like he'd need an hour's attention from Wardrobe and Makeup before he'd be fit to show his face in public?

"Um," said Lee. "Do you, uh -- do you want . . . ?" Surely he should do something to reciprocate, except he could barely get his brain to function, much less his body.

Tony reached down and adjusted himself -- and hey, Lee didn't make a habit of checking out men's packages, but that looked a little intimidating from this angle -- and gave a quick rub, but he wasn't really looking desperate. Actually, he seemed to have dropped the smug and returned to anxious. "Maybe we should talk first," he said soberly.

"What?" Lee gaped. He might not know a lot about the whole gay thing, but one thing he did know from direct experience was that a guy likes to have his turn. Even more so after being generous and letting the other person go first.

Tony glanced away, almost shyly. "I shouldn't have just jumped you like that. We have a lot of stuff to work out first, and --"

"Are you kidding? Any time you want to do that to me, just --" Lee cut himself off, not really comfortable with talking about it. He ran a hand through his hair, and it felt really weird, and he couldn't resist a glance at the mirror. Sure enough, the first person who saw him stepping out of the room would know right away what he'd been doing.

"No, I don't want to rush you or anything," Tony insisted.

"Rush?" Had Tony been living on the same planet as Lee the last few months? Lee had thought the whole thing between them was creeping along pretty damn slowly, even when it wasn't being interfered with by various supernatural beings. Lee had thought Tony was even more impatient to get on with it than he was. Had he misread?

"Why don't we go get something to eat, and we can talk over dinner?" Tony went on.

"You want _food_? Now?" It sounded like the most ridiculous idea Lee had ever heard, until his stomach chimed in with a grumble that said food was a good idea. If he didn't take a nap right afterward, sex tended to make Lee hungry. Even slam-bam-thank-you-sir sex, apparently.

Tony shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I'm still, uh, recovering. You know, from the . . ."

"I know." Lee sighed. "You do need to gain another ten pounds. Or more, since you don't have to be on camera. I guess I could eat, too." He glanced once more at the mirror, confirming that he was all buttoned up and tucked in and _still_ looked completely debauched. "Okay, let's see if we can get out of here without any smart remarks from Amy."

They couldn't, of course, but they did present a fast-moving target for her wolf-whistle and call of "Go, Tony!"

Lee didn't have the second bike helmet with him today, so they went in Tony's car and ended up at a diner that was nine-tenths empty at this early hour and had deep, high-backed booths good for private conversation. Lee ordered a turkey sandwich; Tony ordered a bowl of soup, a salad, a family-sized bucket of fried chicken, extra mashed potatos, corn, and cheese fries on the side.

"How can you eat all that stuff?" Lee asked in wonder as Tony stabbed up a last cherry tomato from his salad. "Or how can you do it without spending all day in the bathroom? Doesn't your, um, y'know, output increase?"

"Not really." Tony grinned. "Guess I'm burning it all off. A wizard's work is never done."

"Yeah, but . . . how do gay guys deal with that sort of thing? I mean, it has to be a problem sometimes, doesn't it?"

Tony just shrugged. "You learn what foods to avoid. You tell your partner when it's not a good time, and find another way to have fun. It's not all ass-fucking, all the time." He said this with no self-consciousness, but then he was in a better position to see if the waitress was heading back their way or not.

"But that's, like, the best, isn't it? The peak experience?"

"It can be pretty hot, with the right guy and the right circumstances," Tony admitted.

"And you, um . . . you like it like that?"

"Oh yeah," Tony purred.

"On the receiving end?"

"Uh-huh. I usually bottom."

Right, gays were supposed to have predetermined roles, weren't they? But what if you weren't sure what you liked? "But you've done it from the other side, too?"

"Sure. When, uh, when it was what both of us wanted, you know."

"I want you to fuck me," Lee blurted out, and then glanced around to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

Tony nearly choked on his Coke, coughing and blinking hard for a few moments. "Damn. I should have known it was too good to be true."

"What's too good to be true?"

"You're possessed again, aren't you?"

"What? No! Tony, I--"

Tony glared fiercely across the table. "Who are you and what have you done with Lee Nicholas?"

The cliched line, delivered with perfect seriousness, clued him in. "Dammit! Tony, you bastard --" Lee was interrupted by the arrival of their food. He smiled politely at the waitress until she turned away, then hissed, "That's not even funny."

Tony smirked as he ripped the flesh from a drumstick. "It is from where I'm sitting. Had you going, didn't I?"

"Yeah, keep that up and I'll find someone else to experiment with."

Tony sobered. "Maybe you should, anyway. You may have noticed I'm not exactly safe to be around." He dropped the denuded drumstick and went to work on a thigh, not meeting Lee's eyes.

Lee stared. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in the last year you've been possessed twice and held hostage by a demon."

"But that wasn't your doing. You're the one who --" _saved me_ "-- stopped them."

"I'm a wizard. Things tend to happen around wizards. Weird events and, um, entities could be attracted to me."

"And to me. You're saying possession is one of the things that might happen to me." Lee took his answer from Tony's silence. "Why me? I mean, I get that I make a good-looking torture victim, so the writers are always having James Taylor Grant tied up and whipped and all that shit. But the real world doesn't work like that. Does it?" Who knew -- if magic was real, maybe there was some sadistic being out there controlling events. Lee just hoped whatever-it-was didn't have the imagination of an internet fanfiction writer.

Tony dropped a wing and played with his growing stack of chicken bones. "The first time was a coincidence, I think. I mean, possessing people was how that Shadowlord worked. But after that -- I think he left a mark on you, somehow. Like a foothold, that could make it easier for others to possess you later on. That's why, in the haunted house . . ." Tony trailed off. He started to toy with his mashed potatoes, then hunger got the better of him again and he shoveled in a couple forkfuls.

Lee stared into space a minute, blown away by Tony's confirmation. He had guessed there might be something like that going on, but he'd told himself that was ridiculous. Now, to find out it was true . . .

"So you see, you might be especially vulnerable." Tony addressed his plate. "To, um, to the kinds of things that could be attracted to wizards."

Lee shook himself from his daze. "But you can protect me from them."

Tony grimaced. "Maybe. If I'm smart enough, and fast enough. And lucky."

"No 'maybe' about it. You got rid of the Shadowlord, you got us out of that house, you banished the demon that had me hostage. If I have this special vulnerability and I'm _not_ hanging out with a wizard, what happens next time some wandering spirit decides my body's a good place to take up residence? Who's even going to recognize what's wrong or believe it or fix it, if you're not around?"

"But maybe this sort of thing wouldn't happen at all if you weren't with me," Tony said glumly.

"And maybe it would, and then I'd really be screwed. Anyway, I'm not leaving Vancouver. All the jobs are here."

"I'll leave. If you want me to."

Lee gaped. He knew Tony loved the film business and wanted to be a director -- and he was making pretty good progress, considering he'd only been at it a year and a half. "If you don't think of me as a damsel, why the hell do you keep trying to be the chivalrous fucking knight?"

Tony looked up. "I'm not. I just think you should be warned --"

"Yeah yeah, I'm warned. And I say you're looking at it the wrong way. I don't want you to leave Vancouver. In fact, I plan on sticking very close to you, at least until we figure out some way to make me less, um, possessible."

"But --"

"Leah Burnett thought she was safer staying close to you, didn't she? And she was right. Same principle here. You protect me, and meanwhile we can both do some research into anti-possession charms or whatever. There must be something out there." Lee took a bite of his sandwich for emphasis.

Tony smilled a little shakily and went back to his chicken bucket.

"Anyway, you were changing the subject there." Lee checked the area around their booth quickly. "I said, I want you to fuck me."

Tony sighed. "Lee, that's a pretty big step for a straight guy . . ."

"Who said I was straight?" Lee met Tony's gaze determinedly. "Okay, yeah, so I've pretty much only slept with women. But come on, Tony, I'm an actor. You can't be in this line of work and not get asked to offer an opinion on a nice ass here or there. I've hung out with gay men, I've played gay men, and it's not a problem for me. I can admit I find men attractive."

"You can admit. Well, that's good," Tony muttered.

"Look, when I was a kid I fooled around with other boys sometimes. You know, the normal stuff."

"Um. I didn't exactly have a normal teenage life, myself," Tony said. "What kind of stuff would that be?"

Lee checked the waitress's position again. "Uh, hand jobs, circle jerks, that sort of thing."

"Hand jobs and ogling hunks is still a hell of a long way from taking it up the ass."

Lee had thought Tony was shy, once. Obviously the man had layers.

"I've done that before, too," Lee said firmly.

Tony blinked. "You . . . I'm not the first . . .?"

"You are the first man I've been with. Will be with. But I had this one pretty adventurous girlfriend -- okay, more like a three-night stand. But anyway, she had this, um, toy. And she liked to use her fingers back there, too."

Tony said slowly, "So, you already know you like it?"

"Well . . ." Lee hadn't really liked it very much, but he'd gone along because the girl said it would be fun. "It was okay. Sort of, um, interesting. I'd like to find out what, you know, what the real thing would be like. And anyway, I'll bet you're better at it than she was." Tony's blowjob technique was certainly better.

"You don't think it would be bad for your studly ego?" Tony asked with just a hint of a grin.

"You seem to have mistaken me for Mason Reed," Lee returned dryly.

"Seriously, it's a big deal for straight -- or mostly-straight -- guys. Like a loss of image or something. Or so I've heard." Tony shrugged. "Never bugged me much."

"I think my fragile psyche can probably withstand a little bit of sexual passivity," Lee said. "Really, Tony, the gay thing doesn't bother me."

"Doesn't it? Then what were the last eight months all about?" Tony demanded. "What was with all the back and forth, look-but-don't-touch, dog in the manger jealousy schtick if you weren't bugged by the gay thing?"

Okay, Tony definitely had a point there. "Part of it was the possession stuff," Lee said truthfully. "The memories from that Shadow thing and the haunted house were really fuzzy and confusing, and I didn't know how much was what I was feeling and what was . . . them."

"I can see that," Tony said. "Possession sucks. But if that was just part of it, what's the other part?"

Lee gulped. "Um, I don't know if you picked this up from the tabloids or not, but I really suck at the long-term relationship thing. Really suck." He went on when Tony didn't reply: "The first real relationship I was in was with an older woman. The sex was great, but she was really, um, manipulative. Emotionally abusive, almost. It messed me up pretty good. And since then I've tried to keep it pretty casual, you know?" Still no response. "Tony?"

Tony snapped his mouth shut. "You're thinking long term?"

"Well . . . potentially. I did try the casual thing with a friend or two, but _that_ didn't work either. So, uh, that's why all the back and forth. I didn't want to start something with you unless I could be serious about it, but I didn't know if I wanted to be serious until we got started, so . . . yeah. Sorry if you felt like I was jerking you around. Um. Is long-term a problem for you?"

"No, no! Long term is great. Or casual. Whatever you want." _Now_ Tony's ears started turning red. Apparently he could discuss sexual acts in public without hesitation, but emotions were another thing. "I'm, uh, not really great at the relationship thing myself. But I've been getting better at it."

"We can work on it together, then." And then, maybe because he was in a confessing mood, or maybe because he'd found a topic that made him less uncomfortable than Tony, Lee continued: "I gotta say I'm not really looking forward to coming out to my parents, though."

Tony's eyes widened. "Um, yeah, that can be a real bitch. My father threw me out." And then he sealed his lips tightly together as if to stop the words that had just escaped.

Lee frowned. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

That explained the comment about his teenage life. Lee resolved to find out more about that -- but later, when Tony wasn't looking so nervous.

"I know my parents won't disown me," Lee said. "But they might be disappointed. Mom's already worried about my 'lifestyle,'" he said with finger quotes.

"You don't have to come out to them," Tony suggested. "Or not right away. Wait until we know if it's going to be a long-term thing or not."

"Yeah. I was thinking something like that." Lee nodded positively. "And that's why I want you to fuck me tonight. So I can find out how it feels, find out if I like it. If I don't, like you said, there are other things we can try, right?"

"Sure. Lots of things."

"Right. But if we wait until later to try this, I'll just feel like it's hanging over my head, you know?"

"We don't have to try it, ever, if you don't want."

"I do want. I want to know what it's like. I'm not sure how much I'll enjoy it, but I want to try. So what do you say, wanna fuck me?"

There was a sudden explosion of amusement from behind Lee's shoulder, and he turned a burning face to see the waitress approaching.

Tony blinked rapidly. "No, no, that's not the right line. 'Wanna fuck me?' comes later, in Scene Three, doesn't it?"

"Um, I didn't bring my script," Lee mumbled, embarrassed to find Tony faster at ad-libbing than he was.

From her expression, the waitress wasn't buying it, but she didn't seem to care much either. "Dessert? Coffee?"

"No thanks," said Tony, smiling brightly. "We'll have dessert at home."

She snorted again and dropped the check on their table.

The discussion of where to go was short. Tony said his flat was a dump and had no proper bed anyway, so they headed for Lee's place. His face warmed as he ushered Tony into the cluttered living room. He hastily threw some magazines off the couch to make room for Tony to sit. There was no room on the coffee table, piled high with old episode scripts, books, tapes, DVDs and CDs.

Tony didn't seem bothered by the mess or inclined to sit on the couch; he just cast an interested look at some of the titles. "Oh, hey, great movie!" he enthused, picking up a copy of Double Indemnity. "You into the classics?"

Lee glanced in puzzlement at the magazine pile, which completely covered his copy of Homer's Odyssey. Then he got the reference. "Classic movies? Not really. It was a gift."

Tony sagged a little. "Oh. Well, it's great. Edward G. Robinson. And Fred McMurray doing noir. You'll never watch 'My Three Sons' the same way again."

"I never watched 'My Three Sons' in the first place," Lee pointed out.

"Oh. Well, then . . . uh . . ." Tony balanced the tape carefully on top of a teetering stack.

"The, um, the bedroom's this way," Lee offered, then wondered if he was moving too fast. It would be too fast for a woman, but guys weren't like that, were they? Was Tony? "And, you know, bathroom, office -- if you want to look around, I mean."

Tony flashed him an easy smile. "Bedroom's fine by me." Then he cut off all the embarrassing talk by grabbing Lee's shirt and kissing him.

Tony broke the kiss to murmur, "Do you mean what you said back at the restaurant? You're sure?"

Lee blinked to find they had moved into the bedroom already. He would have thought it was magic, but he did have a vague memory that his feet had been moving during that kiss. Apparently Tony didn't think they were moving too fast. "What restaurant? Oh! Yeah." He gulped. "I'm sure." _I think._ "I want to know how it feels."

"Okay. You got stuff?" Completely un-self-conscious, Tony headed for the bedside table and opened the drawer.

Lee's hand jerked as if to grab the well-thumbed copy of Penthouse out of view, but Tony just shifted it aside and dug around until he found the condoms and several bottles dating back to earlier conquests. After reading the labels, Tony tossed back the massage oil and 'self-warming' lube (which was a relief; Lee had learned it got a little _too_ warm for his tender bits) and held on to the flavored stuff.

"Those condoms are pre-lubricated," Lee pointed out.

Tony barely glanced at them. "Not enough. We have to use a lot for, um, for a first-timer."

Lee perched a hip on the corner of the bed, trying to look casual. "I would have thought, you know, that you could use some magic for that or something."

Tony blinked rapidly. "A lubricating spell? An _ass_ -lubricating spell? Um, no, Arra's notes didn't have anything like that."

"Oh. Too bad."

"Although, if you'd like an enema with magical scrubbing bubbles, I could probably manage that." Tony grinned, then looked a little doubtful. "Um . . . you wouldn't, would you?"

"No!"

"Oh, good. I mean, not that I wouldn't be willing to try, you know, whatever. You want kinky, I can do kinky. Whatever you want, I can pretty much guarantee I've seen it before. And probably done it. And --"

"Tony."

"Am I babbling?"

"Kinda, yeah."

Tony stared at the bedspread with lips pressed tightly together.

"It's sort of cute," Lee offered. And when that didn't seem to help, he added, "And it's reassuring, in a way. To know you can still be nervous, even with all that experience you were talking about. But as for kinky stuff, forget about it. I'm a pretty vanilla kind of guy."

"Except for that one girlfriend."

"That wasn't _my_ kink." Lee caught himself as he realized what he was implying. "Not that it didn't -- I mean, it felt okay, it was sort of . . . I want to know what it _really_ feels like."

"It's okay." Tony's mouth quirked. "Guess we're both a little nervous, huh?"

"Um."

"I'm just not really used to this, you know . . . doing the courting."

"Courting?"

"Pursuing. Whatever."

"Is that slang for being on top?"

"No! Jeez! I just mean I had that crush on you, like, forever, and then it was more than a crush, and I . . ."

"And you made cow eyes at me and avoided being alone with me in a public place. You call that pursuit? I think you're forgetting who did the grabbing and kissing this afternoon."

"No, I remember the kissing part just fine." Tony licked his lips.

"Oh, for -- enough talk! Let's have sex." Lee tore at his fly, hoping the blush climbing his neck wasn't obvious by the bedside lamp.

"Fine by me."

For all Lee's history with quick costume changes, Tony was naked first and sprawling on the bed waiting for him. Lee stared, taking in the fine smattering of curls across Tony's chest and thighs, the too-prominent ribs, the scars from demons and who knew what else . . . and the erection jutting up proudly from the middle of it all. He gulped and told himself it just looked big because Tony's hips were so narrow. But really, Lee was thinking that girlfriend's toy hadn't really prepared him for this.

Belatedly, Lee realized Tony was doing some staring of his own, and he posed without even realizing it until he caught the edge of a smirk crossing Tony's face. So he took a little healthy pride in his physique, what was wrong with that? He wasn't as bad as Mason, for God's sake. But now, self-conscious about the possibility his ego was bigger than his other attributes, Lee shifted his weight uneasily.

"Come on up here," Tony said, patting the bed next to him. "Are you warm enough?"

"Um, I guess." Lee tended to keep the flat a little on the cool side, but it never bothered him except first thing in the morning.

"Good." Tony's smirk grew broader. "'Cause I'm planning to take my time with this. Lie down. No, on your back."

He started by running his hands all over Lee. Firm and slow at first, almost like a massage, his touch grew lighter as Lee relaxed into it. He rubbed Lee's feet warmly, brushed long strokes around his ankles and up his calves, and circled his knees. When he came to the ticklish spots under Lee's toes and behind his knees, Tony smoothed out his strokes in a way that somehow made the tickling ease off. With hands moving in easy circles, Tony stroked up one thigh at a time.

"How do you know?" Lee gasped, as Tony's hands veered away from the too-sensitive crease at the top of his thigh and came back with a more calming touch.

"Know what?"

"Where it feels good, where it tickles. What to do." Lee didn't know how to explain it. He'd never had anyone read him like Tony did.

"I watch you," Tony said. Before Lee could go to a stalker place, Tony added, "A wizard sees what's there."

It was true, he was watching, but not Lee's face. Not Lee's eyes, mouth, or eyebrows, all the tools he had learned to lie with. Not the face that the fangirls squeed over. Tony was watching Lee's chest, as if he could look straight through to his heart.

That had to be Lee's imagination, of course -- not real magic. Tony was probably watching _all_ of him with peripheral vision, and the center of his gaze just happened to be at the center of Lee, as well. That had to be it. But the effect made Lee's heart thump that much faster, as if Tony could see it. Maybe he could see the pulse thrumming in the hollow of Lee's throat; surely he could see the rise and fall of each shaky breath.

Tony's hands were skimming up his flanks now, after skipping around the best bit right in the middle there. His touch was lighter now, but not quite teasing. It was as if he were mapping Lee's body by feel, or activating Lee's nerves somehow. He certainly felt activated; every inch of skin tingled in the wake of Tony's fingers.

From Lee's ribs, Tony diverted aside to draw swirling, arousing strokes up one arm and then the other. Each palm got a minute's attention, and Lee found his fingers grabbing at Tony as mindlessly as a baby's. Then Tony bent down and fastened his mouth to the inside of Lee's wrist, sucking and tonguing and massaging with his lips. Lee gasped at the sensation; he'd never known that was a turn-on for him, but it turned out that part of his body was incredibly sensitive.

"What are you trying to do, drink my blood?" he griped as Tony nipped at him.

Tony froze a moment, then lifted his head and grinned. "Maybe I've just spent too long working on a vampire show."

"I've worked on it as long as you have. I should be going for your jugular by now."

"Oh, you'll get your turn later. This is my turn now." Tony straddled Lee's hips and turned his attention to Lee's chest. The hair was just growing back after that shirtless scene in the second-to-last episode of the season. At least it was past the itchy stubble stage, but Lee still thought it looked sort of patchy and pathetic.

Tony didn't seem to think so. He brushed the short hairs one way and then another, watching them in fascination. He palmed Lee's carefully-sculpted pecs, teasing the nipples with his thumbs. He leaned forward a little, and Lee moaned as their cocks pressed together.

Grinning wickedly, Tony shifted his weight and reached up to trace Lee's collarbones, then swept his fingers up the sides of Lee's neck to play with his ears. Between the sweet stimulation of his hot spots and the pressure coming and going on his cock, Lee could hardly catch his breath. Frustrated, he reached up to grab Tony's shoulders and pull him down.

Tony lurched, but he was so damn skinny it wasn't hard for Lee to guide the fall so no one was seriously squashed. They got their mouths aligned and kissed and humped frantically. It was hot and eager and right on the edge of being uncontrolled, just the way Lee liked it. He started to reach down between their bodies to grab Tony's cock or his own or maybe both, but Tony pushed his hand away.

"Be patient," said Tony huskily, and rolled clear while he patted around the bed in search of something.

"We've been patient too damn long," Lee growled, and rolled after him, not sure exactly what he was planning to do. Instinct or habit had his mouth latching onto one of Tony's nipples. A moment later it occurred to him that might not translate so well from a female bed partner to a male one, but Tony's groans and the hand cradling the back of his neck said it was working just fine. So Lee played there for a little and shifted over to the other one. He tried using his teeth on it carefully, then a littly more firmly. Tony liked that, too, and seemed to forget about whatever he was looking for.

Lee kissed and licked and nipped his way down the trail of hair (probably never shaved or waxed; he was jealous) to Tony's navel, around that, and further down. He didn't let himself stop to think, just grabbed Tony's dick and sucked it in.

His first thought was that the taste was . . . normal. Neutral. Tasted like the rest of Tony's skin, not bad at all. His next thought was that it was too damn big to fit in his mouth. He tried just licking and sucking on the head -- that was usually enough to make him pretty happy, even if it didn't rank up there with a good sword-swallower. But sooner than he expected, his jaw started to hurt and he pulled back, jacking Tony slowly with his hand. He had a lot more respect for the skills of the women who'd done this to him, now. Not to mention Tony's incredible oral wizardry.

Lee was dipping his head down for another try when Tony's hand got in the way. "Hang on --" Tony gulped, seeming to have a little trouble speaking. "Hang on. If you keep that up, I won't be able to give you what you asked for."

Lee blinked and then gulped. He was already flushed all over, so the sudden nervousness probably didn't show. Much. Unless Tony was _watching_ him again.

"If you still want it?"

Lee nodded.

"Okay, here, lie on your side and lift up your top knee -- yeah, like that," Tony said as Lee placed one foot flat on the bed. "This'll be fine. If you want to stop, just tell me. There are plenty of other things we can do."

Hearing Tony reassure him like a scared -- well, virgin -- just made Lee more determined to see the whole thing through. "It's fine," he gritted. "I want it."

"Yeah, try that without the frown and maybe I'll believe you." Tony grinned as he dug the bottle of lube out from under the pillow and leaned on one elbow in front of Lee. "Seriously, you get paid for your acting ability?"

"I get paid to hit my marks and look pretty. Just get on with it," Lee grumbled.

Tony didn't, not right away. He squirted some lube on his fingers, but then just ducked his head down to lick and tease Lee's cock. It wasn't the full blown Tony Foster treatment he'd gotten in the dressing room, but it was enough to distract Lee pretty thoroughly while Tony's hand played with his balls and then crept behind. It was just wet petting at first, Tony's fingertips stroking all around the sensitive area until Lee could feel himself starting to open up, his body begging for more attention.

Tony came back with more lube and slipped a finger inside, and that wasn't too bad. It was weird, but Lee knew enough to resist that first momentary urge to leap off the bed and run for the bathroom. After a bit he could identify the difference in the sensations. Tony was wiggling his finger in small circles, coaxing Lee open, knowing when to push and when to hold still with the same perfect instinct he'd shown before.

When Tony's finger pulled out and then returned a moment later, Lee grunted at the intrusion. "You realize," he panted, "when I said 'vanilla' I meant 'no fisting?'"

"It's two fingers," Tony chided. "Don't be a big baby." And he went back to encouraging Lee's flagging erection.

The joking felt good. Lee was confident by now that Tony would know if he was in any real discomfort, and would stop.

Then something happened, and Lee's body jerked. It was one of those weird things that was sensed rather than felt, or maybe just felt in a different way, with different nerves. Lee wondered if this was what it was like being shot, feeling one's body jerk in reaction before the pain kicked in.

But . . . this wasn't pain. He wasn't sure what it was.

Tony's hand moved inside him, and Lee jerked again. "What _is_ that?"

"Pwofftate," said Tony around his mouthful, and did it again.

"Jeez! It doesn't feel like that when the doctor -- ah!"

Tony pulled his mouth free. "Well, I hope not. Unless you have a very special relationship with your doctor." He was adjusting something else; from the pressure Lee thought it might be a third finger going in, but he didn't really care about that. He wanted another . . . whoa, there it was again! Definitely not pain. He thought it felt good, but good in a way his brain hadn't quite sorted out yet.

A while later -- minutes? hours? -- Lee became aware that he was sprawling on his back, legs spread, writhing and jerking every time Tony hit the magic button. Tony had one hand wrapped into a slick tunnel around Lee's cock, and another -- had to be three fingers, surely -- buried in his ass, and his thumb was rubbing firmly behind Lee's balls.

"Does that feel good?" Tony asked, somewhere on another plane of existence.

Lee tried to remember how to form words. "Um," he managed. There was something he wanted to say, but God that felt so good. "Um."

Tony's hands stopped moving, and the one around Lee's cock pulled away completely. "Does that feel good?" he enunciated carefully.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, good. Um. Am I ready yet?"

"I'd say you are. If you still want to . . ."

"Yes, I still want to! How many times are you going to ask?" Lee heaved himself over on his belly and -- _oh, yeah_ \-- ground his cock into the mattress a little while he listened to Tony opening a condom wrapper and splurching out still more lube. He wondered if he should lift his ass up or something, but then Tony was there, pulling his hips into position and nudging his knees further apart.

Tony's cock felt big, really big, even after all that preparation. There was a moment of almost-pain until the head popped inside, and then Tony held still and the weird constriction in Lee's throat eased. The first sharp pressure transmuted to the slow burn of a muscle being stretched, and Lee almost giggled at the thought of adding these moves to his daily exercise routine.

"I'm okay," he said when the burn was almost gone and Tony still hadn't moved.

"Yeah." Tony's voice sounded odd. "I just -- I'm trying not to -- God, you're tight. I haven't done this in a while."

Lee realized Tony wasn't just being patient with the virgin anymore; he was enjoying himself. Experimentally he wiggled his hips back a little and squeezed his ass muscles.

"Lee! Fuck! Oh, God!" Tony pushed in hard, and it was a little more than Lee was expecting, but he got himself braced in time for the second one, and then they had the angles worked out and it went a lot easier. The rhythm was familiar even if the direction of motion was backwards. Lee moved his knees a little forward and started figuring out how to flex to push back against Tony's thrusts.

"Lee . . . so good. Wanted to make it . . . good for you, too."

"It's fine," Lee told him. And it was. It didn't hurt, and the slick pistoning sensations were definitely . . . interesting. His cock was still at attention, anyway. And there was an unexpected thrill in making Tony lose control. Lee would put up with a lot more than some overstretched muscles to hear Tony go all breathy like that.

But Tony slowed his thrusting and then stopped. His forehead rested between Lee's shoulderblades, and his short, gusty breaths made shivers radiate from the small of Lee's back. Lee wondered if he was coming, or trying not to come, and wished Tony would give him a clue, here.

"Okay," Tony gulped, voice a little more normal. "Let's see if we can -- here." And he started adjusting their positions. Tony's knees inched forward a little; his hips pushed Lee's hips forward and down toward the bed. He tugged at Lee's hands until they moved up to grip the low rail of the headboard, then he got Lee to lock his elbows. They were half-upright on the bed now, Tony kneeling close behind.

Lee was about to protest that he wouldn't be able to brace properly in this position, and then Tony moved. Lee's whole body spasmed in a sort of grown-up version of the little jerks that had mesmerized him before. He heard a low moan and realized belatedly it came from his own mouth.

Tony's thrusts were slower now, gentler, but more devastating. Lee stopped trying to keep quiet, because his body was obviously completely out of his control. He pushed back against every thrust, but Tony was completely in control now. Every move he made felt like he was stroking Lee's cock from the inside. Then he reached around and started stroking the outside of Lee's cock too, and the sensations ricocheting through every nerve were unbelievable. Lee moaned, and Tony groaned, and the bedside table rattled, and Lee didn't give a damn what the neighbors thought. It was glorious.

Then Tony's moves got shorter and sharper, and he moved his hands back to Lee's hips, and his head was tucked against Lee's shoulder again. "Lee, I'm gonna --"

"Go ahead."

"You close?"

Lee felt fantastic, but he wasn't getting that building and clenching that came before climax. "Not really."

Tony panted into his back, fighting for control.

"I probably _could_ come like this, but not tonight. It's too new, and you sucked me dry earlier."

"I can --" Tony's hand crept forward to caress Lee's cock again, but Lee caught it and held it still.

"No, you know what I'm thinking, Tony? I'm thinking I want you to come inside me, and then I'm going to fuck you."

Tony's gasp was almost a sob.

"I want you to let go, Tony. Give it up for me. Let me hear how good you feel." Lee dropped his hands from the headboard and leaned down on his elbows. His head was sort of twisted up against one of the pillows, but he was in a better position to push back, and flex. Push, and squeeze. And he could hear Tony coming apart behind him.

Tony's thrusts were merciless, rocking the bed. Then they came faster and shorter, his hips stuttering unevenly. He was gripping Lee's hips hard enough to bruise. And then he gave a long, drawn-out yell, and another, and another skittering right up Lee's spine as he emptied himself in long spasms.

Lee held still, his whole body quivering. He had a much better understanding now of that smug look some of his lovers had right after he came. He felt pretty powerful just at the moment. How many people could claim they'd made a _wizard_ lose it completely?

But a part of Lee was just waiting for his own chance to lose it. He shifted a little, and Tony's head lifted from his back.

"Okay, okay, just give me a sec." Tony straightened and pulled back slowly.

"No rush," said Lee, still on his elbows with his face mashed against the pillow. Tony must know exactly how much he wanted to rush, right now.

Then Tony pulled out, and Lee appreciated his care as the stretched muscles snapped back the other way with little uncertain twitches. It felt like his ass was trying to grab something that wasn't there anymore.

Lee straightened and turned, looking at Tony, and found he was completely wrecked. He looked like he'd just done one of those powershot spells and was about to pass out. Lee didn't even bother fighting down a smirk; _he_ was the one who'd made Tony look like that.

"Can I do that?" he asked, running a hand up Tony's arm and then grabbing his shoulder when Tony swayed. "Can I fuck you?"

"Oh yeah," said Tony with a drunken grin. "Just let me . . ." He stripped off the condom, tied it in a sloppy knot, and tossed it aside. Then he went down on his elbows, ass high and knees spread (and face safely clear of the pillows, Lee noted). Tony had a very nice ass, and it was presented at its very best.

Lee swallowed and reached for the lube. "How much do I need to, uh . . ." He stroked an uncertain finger over Tony's opening, watching it grasp for him just like his own had done.

"You don't. Put on a condom and get in me."

Lee fumbled like a teenager with more hormones than brains, but at last the condom was on and lubed and he was lining himself up. He pressed forward carefully --

And Tony surged back, taking him all the way inside with one motion. Lee yelled and started to move without even thinking about it, falling into that ancient rhythm. Tony gave a deep groan and canted his hips just so, and Lee knew he was feeling good too. It was a different kind of pleasure that didn't have much to do with how hard a guy was. Lee was really glad he knew what it felt like, knew exactly what he was doing to Tony with every thrust.

And Tony matched him perfectly, those firm round butt muscles flexing against Lee's stomach. For all his talk of vast experience, Tony felt unbelievably tight around Lee's cock. And when he squeezed, it was like Lee's body took over again. His world narrowed town to that hot, slick hole and the ebb and flow, push and pull, stroke after stroke until he was coming, coming in long spurts that seemed to pull right from the center of him in a long line of fire.

Lee blinked. How had he ended up lying on his side?

Tony was grinning down at him a little shakily. "You feel okay?"

"No. I feel great." Lee looked around. "What, um . . . did I miss something?"

"I'll say. You passed out."

"What? No, I didn't. I just, uh --" He remembered coming harder than he ever had in his life, and then everything had seemed pretty unimportant for a while, but he hadn't been _unconscious._ Just . . . not really very conscious, either. "Huh."

"You feel okay now, though?"

"Yeah." Lee sat up carefully, then winced and shifted his weight to the side. "I told you, I feel great. Not even dizzy." He sighed, feeling a warm lassitude settle in his bones. "I could go for a nap, though." With a grimace, he pulled the condom from his very limp, very satisfied cock and tossed it aside to join its partner.

"Sure, okay. I'll just clean up and --"

"Nuh-uh." Lee hooked an elbow around Tony's arm. "Cleanup tomorrow. Bed now. With me. Didn't I tell you I'm a cuddler?" He pulled the rumpled covers back from the bed.

"Um, no?"

"Well, I am." He wrestled Tony down between the sheets and climbed in after him. "And if you're thinking of sneaking out in the middle of the night --"

"I wouldn't!"

"Good. You just gave me the best sex of my life, Tony Foster. And I want more of it when we wake up. Obviously I have a lot to learn about this gay thing, so we'd better get started." Lee yawned hugely. "After the nap."

Tony's eyelids were drooping too. "Yeah. Nap first." He turned a couple of times, like a cat, then found a comfortable position curled against Lee's chest and was snuffling softly within minutes.

Lee stayed awake just a little longer, basking. He was pretty sure the apartment building -- maybe the whole neighborhood -- could be powered from the smug glow radiating out of this bedroom. Lee felt like a teenager who'd just discovered the wonders of sex for the first time, only it was more like he'd discovered the other half of sex which he'd been missing all along. It was a whole new pathway to pleasure -- and he wasn't just thinking about the back-door approach, or about being the passive partner for a change. This was something bigger, something deeper and more complex. He didn't quite have the full sense of it yet, but he knew it was going to be good.

Maybe, Lee thought as he dropped into sleep with one arm wrapped firmly around Tony's shoulder, it wasn't such a bad deal to be the damsel sometimes.


End file.
